The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a cross pollination of the seed parent, an unpatented variety of Canna generalis known as ‘Liberty Pink’ with the pollen parent, an unpatented proprietary selection of Canna generalis referred to as ‘Roberson Seedling’ directed by the inventor in August of 2003. The crossing was made in Grain Valley, Mo., at a commercial greenhouse.
‘Can Do Pink’ was discovered by the inventor, James Roberson, in July 2004 in Grain Valley, Mo., at a commercial greenhouse among seedlings resulting from the 2003 crossing.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Can Do Pink’ was first performed in Grain Valley Mo., at a commercial greenhouse by vegetative divisions in October 2004. ‘Can Do Pink’ has since produced at least five generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.